


Sleepwalker

by talitha78



Category: Profit (TV 1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Jim Profit character study.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/gifts).



> Vid originally created in 2010 for the 2009 Festivids Challenge, the first one ever.
> 
> Original notes: Here is my Festivids entry. Many thanks to Yhlee and her co-mod Giandujakiss for running the fest. It was great fun, and the results have been uniformly fantastic. I definitely hope we do this again next year.
> 
> chortles* Nobody [guessed me](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/554657.html) for this vid, probably because no one imagined that I would be so obvious as to post two Adam Lambert vids in row. "Fever" was, of course, a total red herring. Heehee. My deviousness amuses me.
> 
> For those of you who are interested, the original (formerly anonymous) post is [here](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/18470.html). I received many wonderful comments there, but my absolute favorite was one I saw in Sdwolfpup's journal [here](http://sdwolfpup.livejournal.com/534594.html?thread=12773186#t12773186). Sdwolfpup had posted about the song "Sleepwalker" and Margueritem says this:
> 
> _...now that I've seen the vid set to that song, I don't think I can ever go back to the romantic interpretation. It will forever be "I was abused as a child! :( :( :( And now I am a psychopath."_
> 
> HAHAHAHA. A++, would LOL again.

**Title:** Sleepwalker  
 **Song Artist:** Adam Lambert  
 **Fandom:** _Profit_  
 **Character:** Jim Profit  
 **Warnings** : Visual references to past child abuse  
 **Made for:** Giandujakiss

[Sleepwalker, 48MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/krh49pkm8h.wmv)  
[Sleepwalker, 12MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/okqdcitocm.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ Sleepwalker on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuUY9tMqE7c).  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/195188.html).


End file.
